


today my heart swings

by mr_charles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, Everyone lives, F/F, F/M, Hero Worship, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rose has a crush on everyone, SPOILERS for TLJ, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: Rose has a crush on almost everyone she meets.





	1. Chapter 1

The question is not "who has a crush on Poe Dameron", the question is "who friggin' doesn't have a crush on Poe?". Even Admiral Holdo, mottled with bruises after her daring collision, still flushed to her lavender hairline whenever Poe was around. He clicked his tongue at anyone who pleased him, playful slaps on shoulders and joking smacks on lower backs. He and Finn pretended to throw punches in the mess hall and he always had a smile.

So Rose didn't feel bad when she felt her face burn around the Resistance's most dashing flyboy. Very rarely were they together, with Poe being out on missions and Rose sometimes not seeing another living person for 15 hours at a time. She may not be a Jedi like Rey, and Paige, Force rest her soul, was always the solider but dammit, Rose does what she can to be useful. She finds herself, coverall'd backside in the air, bashing an errant coil with the bastard end of her wrench when she hears BB-8 chitter delightfully. 

“I know, I know,” she muttered. She actually didn’t know but delighted in the droid’s positive and chipper chirps whenever she agreed with whatever they were saying. “Damn thing needs to be fuc—“

"Uh, Daisy?"

She jumps, hitting her head on the underside of the coils above her. ”Who in the sh—“

"Daisy?"

She turns to find Poe staring at her, a perfect eyebrow quirked and a finger pointed at her. "N-not Daisy?"

She giggles as she stands, wiping her sweaty palms on her coveralls. "Rose."

Poe snaps in agreement. "Rose! BB-8 here told me you could help me!” The droid chirps at the praise, rolling over to Poe’s side. “My damn ship has this screw that popped and it keeps jabbing me in the ankle. Would you mind helping?"

“Shyeah!” Rose blurts out. 

“S…hyeah?”

Rose flushes in shame. “I meant to say ‘sure’ and yeah’ at the same time?"

He chuckles but smiles, half boy next door, half lock up your daughters, and says “Thanks. I got an extra dessert portion in it for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh blip!” Rose exclaims, jumping to her feet. “Let me help you, Admiral!”

“There’s no need for formalities, Rose,” Holdo says gently. “Amilyn will do.”

“Ma’am—“ a sharp look causes Rose to clear her throat. “Amilyn. You saved all of us! Excuse me for trying to give you the respect you have earned!”

Holdo looks ashamed as she loops her arm through the elbow Rose has offered. “This is just an evaluation of the ship, Rose. No need to distract with my supposed valor.”

“But—!”

“Rose.”

Rose sighs, but slowly walks Holdo through the mechanics of the ship. “See that gal there?” Rose points to a short haired, vaguely humanoid alien who is crawling along the underside of a heavy pipe. “Kebbie is working on the warp sealants. She’s the only one brave enough to crawl inside the tubes.”

“And what are they doing?” Holdo points diplomatically at a tall golden alien who is using three of their four arms to unravel cables. 

“Uh,” Rose stammers. “Well. Uh. They don’t speak Basic so we just kind of let them do what they do.”

Holdo raises an eyebrow.

“For what it’s worth, our cables are always incredibly organized. They got into my tool kit once and everything was labeled. Labeled! I was like ‘uh why did you do this?’, and then they just kind of chittered and I think they said something like ‘uh, why wouldn’t I do this’? So then I was like ‘well—‘“

Holdo silences Rose with a soft hand on her arm. “Thank you. I think it got it, Rose.” She stops their tour and unlinks her arm from Rose’s. “You know, Rose,” she says with a small smile, “our work depends on people like you.” With a tentative hand, she softly cups Rose’s cheek, painted thumb rubbing against full skin. 

“Thank you,” Rose leans into the touch briefly. “Thank you, Ad-“

Holdo stares at her, eyes glittering with humor.

“Thank you, Amilyn.”

Amilyn smiles. 


End file.
